Twisted Events
by aprilrosequartz
Summary: Due to Desmond's sacrifice, the world was saved. Unfortunately, it came with a price. Now Juno is freed and planned to rule the world. Mana, Minerva's little sister, gave Desmond another chance. It came with a price as well, he or she, was starting to have second thoughts on this.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I simply do not own anything.**

 **A/N: First Assassins' Creed Fanfiction! I hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Lucky or is it Unlucky?

Desmond was sure he was closing his eyes, as darkness was all he could see. The last thing he could recall was the agonzing pain in his hand as it spread all over his body, frying his brain cells.

 _'The damn bitch.'_

Obviously she lied about his painless death, and now she was free because of him. Planning some ways to rule the world, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"There is still a chance.." Spoken a soft, angelic voice.

"Who are you?"

"I am Mana, sister of Minerva. And I am in need of your help."

"What would you want me do?" Asked Desmond.

"Juno is released, and it does not make me comfortable. The world is in more danger than before all of this happened. And it's all your fault."

"What was I supposed to do?! To let the world burn into ashes, is that it?!" Said Desmond with frustration.

There was a moment of silence.

"Juno may have been released, but there is still something that we could do to stop her before it is too late."

Suddenly, there was a bright light, making the darkness fade into the background until it was nothing.

"First, you must take the Apple from Altair, seek the hidden labyrinth beneath Masyaf. There, you'll use the Apple of Eden as the key."

Slowly, he could feel himself pulling away from unconciousness. Feeling the sun's warmth on his skin.

"However, if he discovered that you are his descendent from the future, the mission of stopping Juno from ruling the world cannot be done, and thus you have failed your only chance. Be careful and I will always be watching you, Desmond Miles."

"Ughh.."

Brown chocolate eyes fluttered open, quickly regretting the action as soon as the bright light of the sun hit them.

 _'What the hell happened?'_

Sitting up, the person grew confuse and nervous in each second as to where this place was. It looked strangely familiar, like the place where he used to be as his ancestor, Altair.

"Wait a minute.." Then those eyes grew large at a memory. "Holy shit." A groan was heard again.

"Why does bad stuff always happen to me?" The person shook his head, believing he had the worst luck ever. Yesterday he was saving the world, causing his life on top of that. Now, he is in freaking Masyaf!

"I definitely have the worst luck ever." At least Shaun won't be bitching at him anymore. The person groaned again. Standing up, it was better than sitting on the dirty floor all day anyway. Besides, he got a mission.

 _'So how do you avoid getting detected by the Eagle of Masyaf?'_

"He could be anywhere.." Just then, the same robes of Altair flew across the roof behind Desmond, which went unnoticed by the time-traveler. Shrugging, he started to walk out of the alley he was in.

Just like he remembered in Altair's memories, the atmosphere was hot and all kinds of spices could be smelled in the air. People talking in Arabic, either buying edible at the market or simply having a chat with another person. They were also giving Desmond weird looks due to his clothes, unsurprisingly.

He looked to his right as a guard caught sight of him, causing Desmond to pull on his hood to avoid further suspicion. Unfortunately, he thought too soon.

"Hey you there!"

Mumbling a curse, he turned away to the other direction and quickly went into a crowd to blend in, which was useless anyway because of his clothes. As the guards grew nearer, he started to run.

He skillfuly made his way through a bunch of people, pushing a man who was carrying a box of apples to drop them on the floor, making him yell at Desmond in Arabic. He then jumped over a bunch of crates but the guards still managed to catch up with him.

"Shit, how long are they going to keep chasing me? All through Masyaf? I just hope not."

He then went inside to an open door to shake off the guards, causing the person inside the house to scream in shock at his unexpected appearance. He paid no mind to them and quietly moved to the back door, saw a pile of hay and quickly hid under it.

Desmond soon heard footsteps coming closer. He held his breath until those footsteps passed by him and turned to another corner. Once the noise was gone, he quickly got out of the pile of hay and removed the left over straws on his hoodie.

"What a bunch of assholes."

Once he was sure there were no more straws on his hoodie, he spotted a bunch of clothes that were being hanged over a line. An idea then came into his mind. "I can't blend in with my normal clothes, the guards will chase after me again."

Picking a colored robe, not too flashy and will surely helped him blending in. He started taking off his hoodie to put it in his bag, but stopped his actions once he saw two fat balls on his chest. Desmond started to panic.

Hesitantly, he moved his arms upwards to cupped the two fats on his chest with his hands, occasionly giving a slight _squeeze_. His eyes grew large. HE COULD FUCKING FEEL THEM! More hesitantly than before, he moved one arm towards his lower regions and groped _it_. Only, there was no _it_. His face started to turn red.

"WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAT TTHHHHHHHHEEEEEE FFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCKKKKK?!"

* * *

 ** _To be continued.._**

 **Maybe, maybe not. It's upto you guys though.. Seriously, I need the motivation to start this baby up! I usually don't write so if this suck I'm just gonna drop it and admit that I do suck at making stories. Sorry for the negativeness, but I seriously need something to continue this one up, ya know?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I simply do not own anything.**

 **A/N: A warning for you, I am not really familair with Malik. I only knew him in fanfictions I have read in the past, so he might be OOC. But I would really appreciate it if you tell me more about this guy, I'm beginning to have a crush on him.**

 **"People talking."**

 ** _'Thoughts'_ and _emphasis_.**

 **xX • • • Xx is time change, place, and flashbacks.**

 ** _("Mana talking to Desmond.")_**

* * *

Chapter 2

It was simply impossible. No man would ever turn into a woman. The thought of it was ridiculous.

 _'And yet here I am, in this fucked up situation. I'm supposed to be fucking dead, and now I'm a fucking female.'_

Making sure his– _her_ identity was hidden with the robes she just stole, Desmond had put her hoodie away in her bag, which was concealed in her robes. Pausing mid way, she noticed her brown hair changed as well. It was longer than before, probably past her shoulders. Letting out her 30th groan, Desmond cursed her luck.

 _'I change my mind, death sounds more appealing right now.'_

 _("Are you giving up now, fellow traveler?")_

Desmond literally jumped at the new sound in his– _HER HEAD_ , making the people around to look at _her_.

"Shit don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack! Have you people ever heard of privacy?!"

Desmond bowed her head low and walked away from everyone's unease stares.

 _("I suggest that you do not speak freely in public whenever we are talking, unless you want them to think of you as someone who has gone completely mad. And to answer your question Desmond, yes we have heard of privacy. Mind you that our technology was more advance than in your time. Although I doubt that matters more right now.")_

 _'Yeah, why did you turn me into a girl?!'_

Walking slowly with the crowd to blend in, thanks to the robes, the guards saw her as no threat.

 _("That is simply for your disguise to Altaïr. Remember that your ancestor looks exactly like you as a male, so I made you into your female version.")_

 _'I guess that does makes sense.'_ Desmond sighed. _'Alright, fine.'_

 _("Thank you Desmond. Now find Altair, the Apple must be near his person, but stay undetected. I'll talk to you again soon.")_

Making her way through, she finally arrived at a market place. Right ahead of her, she could see the familair figure who was missing one arm. Malik Al-Sayf, who was currently doing an errand.

Using Desmond's assassin skills, she followed Malik while making sure not to get seen by the assassin. Several minutes later, she couldn't help but notice that the man knew he was being followed. When he looked around, the time-traveler quickly directed her eyes around the sales as if she was interested in that rather than the man ahead of her. Malik's eyes narrowed, then walked away and went into an alley.

Desmond looked to where she last saw of the assassin and quickly walked towards the alley, and peeked in from a corner. But Malik was gone. Stepping away from her hiding spot, she walked in. Before the time traveler could react, she was pushed hardly against a hard solid wall, putting an arm behind her painfully.

"ACK, _shi_ –!"

A knife was then placed on her throat, making Desmond stop what she was about to say, feeling the cold blade on her skin. One slit and she'd be gone to the world. The time-traveler could feel the man's warm breathing against her left ear, Malik narrowed his eyes. She really has the worst luck ever.

"Who are you, and who sent you?"

Thanks to Mana, Desmond could understand the other man in Arabic. Carefully choosing her words, she tried to calm herself.

"I'm not your enemy." She gritted out.

"Who are you?" His voice filled with distrust, which made everything a lot harder for Desmond.

"My name is D.. Diana. An assassin, like you."

She could still feel the cool blade on her skin, and the position she was in wasn't helping either. Malik saw her hidden blade strapped to her arm, which made him feel more distrust towards the other. No one gets their hidden blade until they were a fully pledged Master Assassin.

When Desmond thought it was the end of her, the knife was gone and the pressure from behind vanished. Desmond turn around and leaned against the wall, while rubbing the sore feeling on her neck with a hand.

Malik studied her, face still unreadable and eyes narrowed dangerously which made the time-traveler extremely nervous.

"Where did you get your hidden blade?"

"Someone gave it to me."

"Who–" Before the assassin could finish his word, Desmond pushed him out of the way as an arrow hit her left shoulder, letting out a pained cry.

Malik's eyes immediately darted to the man above the roof, who was hastily reloading his crossbow. But the assassin was faster, and threw 3 knives at him, making the man fall off the roof and fell down with a hard thud. Unfortunately, he wasn't alone. 5 more soldiers were coming quickly to their way.

Malik gritted his teeth and quickly made his way to Desmond's side, who was currently loosing a lot of blood.

"Stand up, we have to move." He placed Desmond's good arm around his shoulder, his arm wrapped around the time-traveler's waist. Helping her getting up, they started running away and threw a smoke bomb to help their escape.

By this time, Desmond's vision was becoming blurry, her left side hurt so _bad_ , and feeling the loss of blood wasn't helping either. Without realizing it, she passed out.

xX • • • Xx

She felt like shit.

Her head was pounding like crazy, her side hurt like a bitch. Letting out a pained groan, she was about to sit up but the massive headache beat her to it. She really hated this.

Opening her eyes with difficulty, a plain ceiling was the first thing she saw. She was laying on a carpet by the floor, surrounded with pillows. How the hell did she got there?

Ignoring the pain of her body, she sat up with another pained groan. Bandages were wrapped around her left shoulder, everything just _hurt_.

"Fuck!"

"Who is that?" A very familiar deep arabic accent spoke from the other room, making Desmond froze and her blood run cold. This was bad. She could hear footsteps coming closer.

 _'Oh shit.'_ He– _she_ better get away from here, and _fast_. She shouldn't have followed Malik.

* * *

 _ **To be continued..**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I simply do not own anything.**

 **A/N: Oh grudge.. I can't–gah, I just.. uugghh! Altair and Malik's personalities are so hard! So forgive me if they seem OOC in this chapter. Ugh, dammit.**

 **Just a heads up. So there were no female assassins in AC1? Ugh, dammit. -_- I haven't played AC1 yet and I have just finished playing AC2. So let's just pretend there are female assassins here.**

* * *

Chapter 3

 _'Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!'_

She was screwed. She better get the hell out of here unless she wanted Altair to see her. Ignoring the pain in her body, she tried to stand up quickly, but she was still the most unfortunate.

Two Syrians now stood at the doorway, Desmond looked at them, trying her best not to show any fear on her face. It failed though. Her ancestor's cold hard gaze stared into her own, Malik casted a slightly confused glance between Altair and Diana.

"Malik," The Master Assassin looked at the other man. "Who is this person in your bureau? Have you gone raving mad? You have just compromised the–"

The one-arm Syrian's eyes narrowed as anger was evident on his face. "How dare you talk to me that way novice! Do you believe that I would do the same mistake you have done back at Solomon's Temple? The whole reason as of why you have become such a novice? I am not like you, I am no novice!"

"Explain her presence." Altair growled, clenching his fist at his sides and clearly not amused of what was happening. He turned away from the other and walked towards the frightened woman.

"Who are you?" Altair gritted his teeth, using Eagle Vision on the person before him, who was oddly blue.

"Uhh.." Desmond intelligently said and glanced at Malik for help, who wasn't in the slightest interest in helping her. This suck. Every passing second the Master Assassin grew impatient and if Desmond doesn't speak now, she really was going to get it. Anxiously moving one foot to the other, she sighed. "My name is Diana," Not really, but what choice does she have? "And part of the Brotherhood. I know the three tenets of the Creed, do's and don'ts. You know, everything that makes us who we are." She gestured themselves. There was a long thick silence, making Desmond slightly nervous.

"And a novice."

"I knew you were since the beginning, if our first meeting back at the alley was any indication. Now then, if you do not have any purpose here novice, get yourself out." Said the one-arm Syrian to Altair as he went to Diana's side to check her injury.

Altair just stared at the duo before him, the time-traveler looked anywhere except that piercing gaze of her ancestor. Desmond hissed when the other assassin cleaned her injury, pain evident on her face as she tried her best not to scream at Malik's face. The Master Assassin turned around and left without another word.

Desmond looked at the man's back with confusion. She didn't know why, but it felt like Altair has something else to say to her. But what?

"OW!"

Malik gripped her arm more tightly as the time-traveler hissed at him.

"Stop moving!"

"Heh, easy for you to say. You're not the one who got hit by a fucking arrow. Ow _God_."

"You are such a novice."

The last few minutes was spent by Desmond screaming and cursed words, she was having a hard time breathing and felt like passing out. It fucking _hurts_. It was a miracle that she didn't caught a fever by the hit, or maybe, not yet.

xX • • • Xx

"Will you come here?" Called Malik from the other room. Desmond stood up from the piles of pillows as she made her way towards the one-arm Syrian, who was currently making a map.

"You called?"

Not looking up to meet Diana's gaze, he nodded. "You are going to the market to buy some supplies that I needed."

"..Okay. What kind of supplies?"

Malik handed her a list, as well as a pouch full of money. "And I also want you to send this to someone." Malik turned around to grab a book from the shelf, and gave it to Desmond. "There will be someone waiting for you at the market place. Give this to him and tell him he has my gratitude."

So now she was someone who goes to go get errands? Great, just great.

"Sure. See you later then."

xX • • • Xx

Making her way through the crowd, Desmond wiped the sweat on her forehead with an arm. God it was hot. It was like walking thro ugh hell.

 _("Desmond, any time now.")_

 _'Just give me a sec. Stealing the apple from my scary ancestor who is a master assassin isn't gonna be easy ya know.'_

 _("We do not have any time left!")_ Mana hissed in her mind. _("What do you think of shopping of all times? Juno is getting stronger and you are wasting time. No sooner, she will have control of the world–")_

"For Christ's sake!" Desmond yelled, causing everyone to look at her like she has lost her mind, she ignored them anyway. "I never asked for any of this!"

 _("Will you be quiet? People are watching you Desmond, do you think it is not ill? Find Altair, and get the apple.")_

Desmond groaned, she knew she was going to do this, whether she likes it or not. She then saw Altair free-running on roofs, she quickly ran after him. She jumped on a pile of boxes and gripped the edge of the roof to haul herself up. A guard saw her, so she pulled out her hidden blade and jumped on him to stab him on the chest, instantly killing him. She then ran as fast as she could to catch up on Altair, but also not close enough to get detected, which seemed _really_ impossible.

They were really close to the water, just beside them. Her ancestor jumped down on the bridge's railing to avoid the crowd, no other choice, Desmond jumped down as well. Barely.

Until, something unexpected occurred. A huge quake was happening, causing the assassins to loose their balance on the railing and fell down towards the water.

"Shii–!" Desmond's next word was cutted off as she was plunged to the water. Good thing she knew how to swim, but Altair doesn't.

Shit.

After the time-traveler resurfaced, she saw her ancestor waving his arms frantically, but it was futile. Until he sanked to the bottom.

"Altair!" She dived back down, swam after him, and grabbed the Syrian's robes to pull him up to the surface.

"Gah!" Desmond gasped after she surfaced again, as she dragged the unconscious master assassin to the shore. And laid him there, he wasn't breathing.

"I hope my CPR hasn't gone rusty."

xX • • • Xx

Altair coughed up the water, thank God. It felt like hours, even if it were only a couple of minutes. Her ancestor took gasping breaths until it simmered down, Desmond sighed in relief. Honey colored eyes looked up at her, she smiled. Well he seemed like he was okay–

A hand shot out to grasp behind her head, as Altair pulled her down to meet his lips with hers. Brown eyes widen.

 _'What–?'_

* * *

 _ **To be continued..**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **A/N: I just kept forgetting placing these here..**

* * *

Chapter 4

The time-traveler quickly stepped away from her intimidating ancestor and covered her mouth with her fist, landing painfully on her ass in the process.

 _'That did not just happened!'_

Altaïr, who calmly sat up and checked his weapons, as well as regaining his composure as if nothing out of the ordinary just happened before he stood up and turned from the fidgeting novice assassin. None said a word, and if they seriously thought they weren't going to move anytime soon, they were going to get horribly sick.

"Come."

Desmond stared at the master assassin's back, she earnestly thought of staying, but Altaïr was having none of that it seemed.

 _'Great.'_

She followed the Syrian through the roofs, rather reluctant actually. Who honestly would not? Would you be in an easy situation especially after you were being kissed by your ancestor, and not to mention, by all means Desmond _is_ a man! It hurt her ego badly, and not knowing when it would recover, possibly never.

"So.."

Both assassins stopped, Altaïr closely watched her through the hood. Seconds ticked by and the master assassin was rather getting impatient. It was now or never.

"Uhh.. back there–"

"Not here. As I have said, come, and you will know why. Don't, and forever it will remain a mystery." He started running again before Desmond could utter a word.

"Asshole." She muttered, but followed after the Syrian assassin. After a few hours, Desmond was getting tired of running. Although along the way, the novice managed to grabbed a lot of the guard's attention, but it was taken care of thanks to the help of Altaïr. If he had not been there, Desmond would have ended up as a corpse. Then again, the ex-bartender had never dreamed her life to turn out like this.

Finally in what Desmond felt like days, they had reached their destination. They were at the top of a tower, ahead of them was the sun about to set. Desmond looked to her left and saw a bale of hay, her face grew pale. Oh she was in deep shit was she? The time traveler moved to the edge in case the novice had to make a hasty escape. She began to tremble.

 _'What the fuck am I even doing here?!'_

 _("Desmond, now is your chance!")_

 _'FUCK–!'_

"Believe me when I say I never had any intention in doing such an action to you back at that place."

"..Okay. You're not actually making any sense. I mean, you barely know me. And what about Maria?"

Oh shit. Great job Desmond, might as well shove your foot in your mouth while you're at it.

"And how in any way were you able to have that kind of information?" Altaïr was practically at her face by now, which was the reason Desmond took steps back to keep up the space but her ancestor was having none of it. She put her hands behind her on the tower's railing to keep herself from falling down to her death, but Altaïr chose to lean forward which left the novice no other choice but to bend her upper half backward. Both of the Syrian's strong arms were placed beside the ex-bartenders waist, completely trapping her.

Oh shit.

The feeling of being watched started back at Solomon's Temple, when Altaïr rather recklessly chose to be arrogant than wise during that one mission with Malik and Kadar, it did not end well. He was a master assassin no matter how many times Malik called him a novice, and the feeling of being watched when there where no person there made the Syrian uneasy. It was rather annoying at first, but soon grew accustomed to it, like another sense besides his Eagle Vision to identify between an alley and an enemy. Altaïr never knew the reason for its existence, or what was its purpose, for all he knew it was rather useless than useful. However, after the betrayal of his mentor the feeling of being watched disappeared like it was never there. For someone like him, he would never admit it to anyone, but he missed that sort of feeling. Even when he was with Maria he yearned it for all these _years_ without its existence, he had felt empty. Then a woman he had never seen for all his life suddenly appeared in Malik's bureau wounded, confused, and lost like an injured fledging. At that moment Altaïr felt the familiar feeling of being watched but there was she, in front of the Syrian, and he _knew_ it was her with Altaïr all those missions and he never felt relieved for all his life, like a huge weight was lifted from his stiff shoulders. One thing for sure was that he will _never_ let it go again.

The master assassin narrowed his eyes, which was the reason Desmond reached up pulling her hoodie to avoid further suspicion, but Altaïr grabbed her arm before she could act on it.

 _'Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck–'_ And here we are again, back to square one.

Altaïr suddely growled, causing Diana to flinch. "What sorcery is this? Why do you–!"

Desmond kicked the Syrian between the legs while he was distracted, and quickly swiped the Apple from his pouch. She wasn't even sorry for kicking his manhood, well the man asked for it and Desmond was having none of it.

 _("Well done.")_

"We're far from done here." The ex-bartender put the Apple inside her bag before jumping from the edge to perform a leap of faith. She had heard her ancestor growled and Desmond wasted no time in running for her life when she reached the ground. She turned and gave Altaïr her middle finger. "Fuck you!"

 _("That is rather unwise, you have only made him more angry with you do you not know that? Well, one thing for certain is now you have the apple, next you must find the hidden labyrinth in Masyaf, Desmond–")_

"Fine! But we are doing that _after_ I am far away from _him_!" To make Altaïr lose her tail, Desmond threw a smoke bomb and after thinking about it, dived into the water just in case.

* * *

 ** _To be continued._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **Warning (this is probably late, but whatever): Wrong grammars, and misspelled words.**

 **"People talking."**

 ** _'Thoughts'_ and _emphasis_.**

 ** _("Mana talking to Desmond.")_**

* * *

Chapter 5

If there was something Desmond was thankful for, it was her ridiculous luck. Really, how much longer would this keep up? Someone up there must really hate the novice or she had done something that made the Gods want to punish her, for whatever damn thing she did wrong in the past times of her life. Things just doesn't turn bad to worse. Oh wait, it does.

The former bartender hauled herself up from the water, only to slip back in due to her slippery sneakers.

"Give me a break! Fucking Christ." Said the novice after she resurfaced, climbed up to the dock as she panted, before standing up to stretch her sore back. "That's gonna leave a mark."

She winced at the painfulache all over her body, all that running and jumping had greatly exhaust the time-traveler as well as _drained_ all of her energy. With every step she took, she felt like passing out right there. The novice was sure that she looked like a walking zombie, without the blood on her and the annoying voice, whatever sound zombies makes. "That's it, I'm going to take a long vacation after this, and no one is stopping me for getting one."

Everything that happened to her right now, was all her ancestor's fault. She never wanted to be an assassin in the first place, as well as saving the God damn world for Christ's sake. It was all because the former bartender was related to these assassins, and that she was _destined_ to do this piece of crap because those people from the First Civilization told her to. The novice continued walking, because she was tired and she didn't felt like running right now. Desmond knew for a good reason that she should hide due to a certain Master Assassin who could kill the former bartender without breaking a sweat, underestimating her ancestor would be the dumbest mistake any person in the world would make.

Desmond groaned, she just really wanted to sleep and do nothing else for the whole week.

 _("Desmond, please. Endure this for a little while longer..")_

 _'I will, and lucky for you guys, I want Juno to be gone from this world too.'_ The novice started running. Jesus, she _badly_ needed to fucking _bath_.

 _'So, where is the hidden labyrinth hidden? You said it's located below this place.'_ Was it just her, or has this place gotten hotter? If that was the case, just great. More good things were coming to the novice's way. She wiped the sweat on her head with her forearm.

 _("You are not wrong.. However, you have just passed the only entrance in to the place.")_

 _That_ caused the former bartender to stop in her tracks, almost causing the time-traveler to stumble herself. Her face formed into a frown. She turned back and was about to rant Mana about not saying anything about it sooner, when she bumped into a hard and strong body due to her haste, causing her to fell down on the ground.

"Ow! What's the matter with you– Altaïr?!"

Ohh fuck. Who was she kidding? She was totally dead.

Right in front of her, was her scary as hell ancestor. A.k.a Altaïr Ibn La'Ahad, what did she ever do wrong to be in this shitty situation? The master assassin's mouth turned into a grim line, amber eyes staring into her own chocolate ones. If looks could kill, the former bartender was sure she'd be dead by now.

"You had to do better than that in order to loose me in a chase, _novice_." Desmond's face paled, gulped and chuckled nervously. The novice's eyes widen when her ancestor's narrowed.

"H-hey–!"

Altaïr picked the time-traveler, then threw her over to his strong shoulders, causing her to let out a squeak. Damn female body! Desmond gripped the Syrian's clothes from behind, demanding her ancestor to let her down. As usual, the master assassin paid no mind to her and just carried the novice like a sack of potatoes. Those who were around stared at them, shocked, and sent glares at the man who carried Desmond like a sack of potatoes.

"How disgraceful and disrespectful to all women!" Said one of the females, which caused the time-traveler to shout back at them that she was not a woman like them, but a freaking man! But before she could act on it, Altaïr turned around and sent his own murderous glare at them, causing the women to quickly pale and shut up, before making his way into an empty alley.

"Put me down Alta–Ow!"

Altaïr _smacked_ her from her behind. He _fucking_ smacked _Desmond_! FUCKING SMACKED HER! There was hell to pay!

"What the _fuck_?! Can you _not_ hear me you fucking asshole! I said–OW! GOD DAMMIT ALTAÏR! Let me–OWW! Okay! Okay!" Her face grimaced due to her ancestor's harsh spanking from her ass. She wasn't a kid anymore Goddammit! If this was the Syrian's revenge for kicking his manhood, it was working. The novice was sure that her butt was really red from this point, so was her face, embarrassing as it was to get spanked by your _own_ great, great, great-and-so-on grandpa. The time-traveler felt like crying, but never in a million years she would do it in front of this bastard.

The spanking never stopped.

Desmond's grip on the Master Assassin's robes tighten, never before the novice had gritted her teeth than ever before, and more than ready to cry but her pride wouldn't allow such a horrible thing.

"Have you learned your lesson yet? Or perhaps, do I need to teach you _more_ novice?"

Desmond gave the Syrian a glare, while gritting the former bartender's teeth at his words. "Go to hell, mother fu–" The novice probably intended to dig her own grave at this point.

As soon as the Master Assassin's face turned into a more scary snarl, the former bartender quickly regretted her earlier actions and shut her mouth up.

"As you wish."

Well played novice, you're about to get killed by your own great, great, great-and-so-on grandpa. Should have just obeyed the great Altaïr and just stayed quiet, haven't you? But no, you and your big mouth Desmond.

 _("Desmond, it is right in front of you!")_

 _'Wait, what?! Oh shit–'_

"W-wait–!"

"Too late for that now, novice."

At that, the time-traveler struggled even more, doing everything she can with what was left of her strenth to be letted go. Though, Altaïr brushed off any protest from the former bartender and just continued walking, away from the supposed entrance of the labyrinth which was the whole reason why Desmond was in this shitty situation to begin with.

Before any of the two could react, the tattoo on Desmond's arm started to glow bright white, catching the duo surprised. It was a good thing too that this part of the town was desserted, as well as the fact that it was already night time. Desmond stared wide eyed, filled with fear and shock at her own tattoo, which looked exactly like one of the Pieces of Eden, as strange as it sounds. Except for the fact the Apple being round.

"What the fucking fuck?!"

 _("Desmond, try to calm down. Or else you will only worsen your situation.")_

It was like everything was going in slow motion for the former bartender, she could hear her own racing heart beat, until it all just stopped. Everywhere was dark, a blue aura surrounding the Master Assassin, who stood like a statue at the center. The novice stood beside the Syrian, just 3 feet away.

"..Okay, it's either I'm using Eagle Vision, or time has literally stopped. Mana, what do you think?"

 _("Desmond.. The whole reason as of why I am able to communicate with you, is because of the Apple of Eden, it is inside you.")_

"WHAT?! You're saying, a thing you crazy people made from millions of years ago, a thing that could _turn_ people mad, is inside me?! Great, just great!"

* * *

 ** _To be continued.._**

 **A/N: Honest, the spanking part came unexpected.. But hey, it could have happened in the series.**

 **I deeply hate school, but I love learning new things so I don't know why I fucking hate it.**


End file.
